SG1's return to Abydos
by Irkin
Summary: Skarra says that the Goa'uld has left him and needs help to get his friends' trust back but that turns into a set up.


Scene: SGC, Stargate room  
  
Gearing up, putting his gun strap around his shoulder, Jack asks Daniel, "Tell me again. Why are we going back to Abydos?"  
"Well, Jack, we received a message from Skarra. Apparently, he says that the Goa'uld that was inside him has 'safely left his body'."  
"Daniel, what makes you so certain it isn't a Goa'uld trick to get us all killed?" Jack asked him impatiently.  
"Because, sir, when you were out getting some drinks, Skarra came through the Stargate asking us to help him regain the trust of his friends." replied Samantha watching the Chevrons light up. ("Chevron 5 encoded!")  
"Why didn't you come get me? I would've liked to see Skarra back from his Goa'uld hell! No offense, Teal'c," Jack asked annoyed. ("Chevron 6 encoded!")  
"None taken, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, bowing his head. ("Chevron 7 encoded!")  
Sam and Daniel ignored Jack. Walking up the ramp, SG-1 stepped through the wormhole tuning into molecules and being replaced the second before getting out of it.  
  
Scene: Abydos  
  
"Jack!" yelled a voice happily from somewhere through the empty hall.  
"Skarra?" O'Neill asked the hallway looking confused.  
A boy walked from the shadows, a grin plastered on his face. "It's so good to be seeing you again, Jack!" he greeted him, hugging him tightly.  
"You, too, Skarra!" Jack replied, patting Skarra on the back.  
Turning around to see the rest of his team, he sees Sam and Daniel looking at the doorway, their mouths gaping. Teal'c had his staff pointed at the doorway. Looking at what they were looking at, Jack saw two Jaffa and Apophis behind them. Turning back around to Skarra, a questioning look on his face, he sees the glowing eyes of Skarra. Grabbing their guns, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel fire at the Jaffa and Apophis while Jack grabs his Zet gun, hitting the left Jaffa twice with it, killing him.  
Apophis turns on his shield, watching his guards die. Walking beside his Goa'uld son.  
Skarra talks in a double-voice, the symbiode talking, "You wretched fools. You actually thought that I would leave my perfect host to some other." Laughing, Skarra and Apophis took some odd looking weapons. Unaware, SG-1 is hit with grayish goo that came from the weapons. Paralyzed and unconscious, the team is transported to the Goa'uld mothership.  
  
Scene: Goa'uld mothership  
  
The first one to wake, Jack crawls next to Samantha, poking her in the ribs, noticing that they're in a prison on the ship. Waking up, Sam sits up, holding her head and looking around.  
"What happened?" Sam asked Jack softly, closing her eyes tightly while she rubs her temples.  
"I dunno. I was hoping you could tell me." Jack replied, standing and ending up hitting his head on the prison ceiling.  
Sam looks up at Jack, "Are you okay, sir?"  
"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine," Jack said smoothly crawling to Teal'c Jack pokes him also in the ribs while Sam does the same to Daniel.  
Daniel asks the same question to Sam and Jack, "What just happened?"  
Replying the same answer Sam and Jack say at the time, "We don't know."  
"Before I left, the Goa'uld were experimenting on a substance that could temporarily shut the brain down. It seems they have found out the correct way to use it," Teal'c told them all.  
Jack sat in a corner and said sarcastically, "Well, that reassuring."  
A door opens and the team looks at it seeing Skarra run to the cell door. "Quickly! You must leave! Death gliders are on the other ship!" the normal Skarra told them in between panting. Opening the cell, he quickly tells them he got hit accidentally with Teal'c's staff and the symbiode is healing him and it can't control him while in the progress.  
Leading them as if they were still taken prisoner, Skarra escorts them into a room where their weapons and transmitters were kept.  
Peeking around the corners, Jack motioned to the team and Skarra it's safe to go. Sneaking and running, they reach the Death Glider chamber.  
"Go! Now!" yelled Skarra opening a Glider's door.  
Swiftly getting into the ship, the team launches, Teal'c piloting. Looking behind him, Jack sees Apophis and five Jaffa looking at them, the Jaffa shooting blasts from their staffs.  
"Where're we going, Jack?" Daniel asked looking around the Glider.  
"Abydos. We need the Stargate to get home," Jack replied, looking out in the stars.  
  
*Note: I'm making a long Harry Potter story, so, it'll be a while for a new SG-1* 


End file.
